1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information recording media, information processing methods, and computer programs. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which performs processing of obtaining content information, such as a music title and a work title, which corresponds to content stored in an information recording medium, and relates to the information recording medium, an information processing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service for obtaining information on a title of music stored in a CD (Compact Disc), for example, from an external server connected via a network has been utilized. In this service, for example, TOC (table of contents) information, which is so-called content information recorded in advance in a music CD, may be transmitted to a server, and the server may provide for users with content information such as a music title which has been registered in accordance with the TOC. Note that, as the related art, Japanese Patent No. 3104628 discloses a configuration for obtaining content information on the basis of information recorded on a disc.
In recent years, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) and BDs (Blu-ray Discs: registered trademark) have been used as recording media for recording content such as music and movies. Such DVDs and BDs can store a large amount of data when compared with CDs. However, in a case where management information such as TOC information stored in a CD is utilized, specific data is not necessarily uniquely specified. Furthermore, although an ISRC (International Standard Recording Code) or a cataloging number of the TOC is used as an identification signal in Japanese Patent No. 3104628, the ISRC and the cataloging number are arbitrarily recorded in a CD, that is, the ISRC and the cataloging number are not necessarily recorded in a CD. The ISRC and the cataloging number are inserted when an authoring process is performed on the CD, and may be mistakenly recorded twice or more at the time of the authoring process.